Superman (Commemorance)
'' New Earth iteration.'' Born on a dying planet, Jor and Lara-El bid goodbye to their son as he is sent off into the universe as his native planet dies. Growing up on a farm in Kansas after having been found in a corn field by the Kents, Clark lives a humble life until high school, where he discovers his amazing abilities. Possessing an unearthly reserve of patience and instilled with his adoptive father's strong moral code, he later becomes the superhero known as Superman, using his abilities to help the people of this world. Abilities Class: Multi-Planetary Level+ Origin: DC comics Classification: Kryptonian Age: Late 20's, Early 30's Powers and Abilities: Strength, speed, near-invulnerability, solar empowerment, regeneration, genius-level intellect, enhanced vision (including telescopic, microscopic and heat wave emissions), enhanced breath (including frost) and the ability to survive the vaccuum of space. Weaknesses: Green Kryptonite (a piece the size of a lighter can incapacitate him. However, he still maintains his durability and he can sense its radiation if carried on one's person). Human-level vulnerabilities to magic and most spell-casting. Strength: Able to lift or move the mass of large moons or small planets. Striking is Class XJ; attacks carrying zetatons of energy. With time, Superman could physically destroy planets the density of Earth using his bare hands. Destructive Capacity: Planetary Stamina: Under a yellow sun, limitless (until injured). Otherwise, he can fight for 120 hours before needing a break. Speed: Just beyond the Speed of Light Range: Planetary Durability: Star Level+ Regeneration: Mid-Low - Able to heal wounds that would normally leave large scars. Every ten seconds under yellow sunlight gives him 5 percent of his total health back. This ability slows in darker areas such as Gotham, but is amplified by snow or water refractions as well as the vaccuum of space. Standard Equipment: Unarmed, though Clark carries an item within his belt. Intelligence: Knowledgeable in many alien languages, computer genius, some detective skills, believable actor. Relevant Comic Books and Lore The key notes of history for this Superman are as follows. *Smallville (up to the end of Season 6) *Superman/Shazam! The Return of Black Adam *Superman/Batman #1-13 *Justice League Heroes storyline *Justice League of America: Our Worlds at War *Superman Vol. 2, #200 (2004) Biography Having defeated both Imperiex and Brainiac-13, the advancement in technology really helped to usher in a new era of peace... For awhile. The Earth enjoyed a solid four months of tranquility as violent crime almost stopped, before humanity began trying to weaponize the 64th Century technology in a race for global dominance. Encouraging that NATO resolve these conflicts on their own, Superman created a Kryptonian failsafe virus to keep any of the weapons from launching should humanity be unable to deal with their impulses. Japan was the first to launch, thanks to the Toyman figuring out the Kryptonian password due to the program having a key to translating the language. After a brief computer virus coding war, Toyman was clueless as how to continue while Superman averted the missile away from China. Again, violent crime was down as this technology ushered in a new era of peace as emotional stimulators and other mood-altering products became public. Batman expressed disapproval of the modern technology and how it was derailing the human way of life, having more clout on the topic than Superman. With a universal agreement from the Justice League, Superman seeks out Brainiac 12 and after being told that 12 was the predecessor of 13, he seals the robot avatar off at the beginning of time, undoing Brainiac-13 and his battle via causality manipulation. Present Course of Action Having thought that humanity could have benefitted from the utopian-like future that now only he remembers, he confides in Batman about the future he had set up and explained it in an unbiased format. Batman recommended that he clear his head and see what real dictators look like, opening a boomtube to the current continuity. Going undercover, Superman studies the reactions of other superheroes, including versions that he recognizes. Having learned a lot after only a few visits, Superman is better learning what it's like to think like a human, admonishing himself for having thought humans were capable of thinking like himself, while the other half of him hated the idea that it was the irrefutable truth that he was mentally superior to most of humanity. To this day, he still travels back and forth through this universe, oftentimes in only a passive role. Category:List of Supermen Category:Heroes Category:Multi-Planetary Level Category:Assist